The present invention generally relates to a bottle, a system and a method for sterilizing a liquid. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bottle having an interior to hold the liquid and a UV light that extends into the interior. The UV light may also emit visible light to indicate functionality of the UV light. A cord may be attached to the bottle so that pulling the cord may power the UV light and/or charge a battery used to power the UV light.
Water may be contaminated by microorganisms, such as, for example, bacteria, protozoa and viruses. Consuming water contaminated by microorganisms may cause cramps, vomiting, diarrhea and/or serious medical problems. For example, death may occur due to medical problems caused by the microorganisms or severe dehydration caused by unavailability of uncontaminated water. Thus, removal of the microorganisms from the water or rendering the microorganisms inactive is desirable.
Sterilization of water is generally known. Most water sterilization systems are designed to remain stationary. Typically, a pump directs water through the system. However, water sterilization may be needed for areas where power is not available, such as, for example, remote locations lacking water treatment facilities. Further, a stationary water sterilization system may not be economically efficient for a sparsely populated area. Moreover, during outdoor activities, sterilization of a relatively small volume of water may be desirable. Chemicals, such as, for example, chlorine, hydrogen peroxide or iodine, or portable filters, such as, for example, a charcoal filter or a ceramic filter, may improve the quality of a relatively small volume of water, but the chemicals and the portable filters are not capable of removing the microorganisms or rendering the microorganisms inactive. In addition, the chemicals may be unhealthy to ingest.
Ultraviolet light may be used to provide a portable water sterilization system. Ultraviolet light is electromagnetic radiation with wavelengths shorter than visible light. Ultraviolet light may enable water sterilization without the use of chemicals or filters. Short range ultraviolet light (“UV-C”) having a wavelength of 254 nm is mutagenic to bacteria, viruses and other microorganisms. The UV-C light breaks molecular bonds within the DNA of the microorganisms to produce thymine dimers in the DNA. The thymine dimers kill the microorganism or prevent growth and reproduction.
However, existing portable water sterilization devices that emit UV-C light require an external power source that has a limited duration of use. The external power source may be required to provide energy to a UV-C light emitting means and a pump to direct the water by the UV-C light emitting means. Remote locations throughout the world in need of sterilized water also lack electrical power necessary for existing water sterilization devices. Further, if the portable water sterilization device uses a battery, the device may be inoperable if the battery expires until a new battery is obtained or the battery is recharged.
Therefore, known water sterilization systems are stationary and/or use a battery for energy. Moreover, the known water sterilization systems fail without an external power source.